


Strands Of Fate

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid interrogates an UNSUB - Joe Matthews - who has been killing men who look almost exactly like him, hoping he'll confess, but instead he gets out on a technicality. Morgan reassures him they'll get him but what if Joe already has his eyes on a new victim - Reid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pulling

Morgan stared through the window at the suspect, who was looking displeased with his confinement. His lips twitched, forming an angry frown. "That's not gonna happen."

"But I fit the part," Reid replied almost instantly. Morgan turned and looked at him, fire in his eyes, and Reid's voice softened. "Like Hotch said, I have the best chance of getting him to open up."

Hotch cleared his throat, standing taller. "Morgan," he started, and his voice was low and firm, "I recommended the idea and Reid agreed to it. I don't think you have any standing to try and discourage it when we're minutes away from having a confession."

If Hotch wasn't his friend, Morgan might've had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He wanted to grab him up and yell at him, wanted to tell him how stupid of an idea it was sending Reid in when the man had already killed five men who looked just like him.

He also knew though that he wasn't the leader, he didn't call the shots, and he sure as hell couldn't speak for Reid. The genius hated when he did that, and he understood why. He wasn't a kid.

Morgan breathed out, a harsh sound, and clasped a hand down on Reid's shoulder. He squeezed, and Reid instinctively smiled at the close contact. "You get out of there the second he takes things too far, understand me?"

"Derek," Reid mumbled, quiet enough that Hotch couldn't have been able to hear even if he tried, "I'll be fine." His smile grew a little and he placed a hand over Morgan's. "Promise."

He nodded, removing his hand from the doctor's shoulder. "Go get 'im, pretty boy."

Laughter from Reid despite the situation calmed the agent's nerves. He slipped away from the two of them and opened the door to the interrogation room, stepping in. Morgan watched unhappily as the door slammed behind him.

If it wasn't for the window right in front of him where he could watch the suspect's every move around Reid he never would've agreed to the idea. Never.

Morgan focused back in on the window, arms crossed. Hotch did the same, though he wasn't seething even half as much as Morgan. Then again Morgan doubted he felt even remotely like he did about the genius standing in there all alone.

Reid's voice was muffled as he began speaking, sitting down at the table across from the suspect. Muffled but Morgan could still hear it. "Hello, Joe Matthews," he greeted with a fake sweetness - he knew what role to play and he was playing it well. "I'm Spencer Reid."

He didn't introduce himself as doctor, Morgan noted, which was ultimately a good idea. Joe liked young men, men who seemed inexperienced and maybe even dumb - something Reid surely wasn't.

Joe lifted an eyebrow and there was no denying he was interested. 

"I think you know why you're here," Reid pulled out the folder he'd been given earlier, sprawling the pictures of the recent victims out on the table. None of the pictures were pretty. "You're suspected for - "

He was interrupted by Joe. "Your hair."

Reid blinked, his hand pausing over the last photo. "Excuse me?"

Morgan felt his skin crawl when Joe reached out and cupped some strands of Reid's hair. Reid didn't pull away and Morgan knew why, he needed to keep him from closing up but damned it made him angry. 

"Your hair is beautiful," Joe mumbled. "Soft, shiny."

Morgan could only see the back of Reid's head but there was no denying he was fighting putting on a disgusted expression. But he didn't, no, he smiled. 

"Really?" Reid's voice was hushed, shy. "Thank you." 

Morgan truly never knew Reid was such a good actor.

"I want to prove your innocence," Reid continued, and he was sounding confident again. "But I can't do that unless we talk about these," he gestured at the photos on the table, "and what connection you do or don't have with the victims pictured here."

Joe tilted his head, glancing at the pictures on the table before shrugging. "I'll tell you," he started, and Morgan felt an urge of victory, "but only if you come sit over here," and he gestured to the empty spot next to him.

Morgan's foot instinctively moved, and Hotch quickly placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from storming in there like he wanted. He peered at Hotch, bottom lip all but trembling with rage. "He's a sleazy piece of - "

"I know," Hotch interrupted, sighing, "but we need a confession or he's getting out of here, Morgan, and I don't think any of us want that man leaving here without handcuffs."

He hated the fact Hotch wasn't wrong. Morgan breathed out, calming himself, and glanced back at the window. He watched helplessly as Reid scooted around the table, settling near Joe. 

At least now Morgan could see his face. 

"Okay," Reid began, sliding the pictures closer, "did you know any of the people pictured here?"

Joe leaned in without much of a warning, pressing his nose against Reid's neck. Morgan watched, shocked and burning, as Reid stiffened, swallowing nervously. "Joe?"

The neck - that's where all the victims had been stabbed.

Morgan threw a hand up, running it over his face. " _Hotch_ \- "

"Reid will leave when he's ready."

He grumbled something incoherent, and Hotch didn't question it, before glancing back at Reid and Joe. Joe breathed in, doing no chore of hiding it, and smiled, his teeth stained yellow. 

"Your hair... it also smells good."

Reid licked his lips, and Morgan knew that was his biggest nervous habit. He wanted to take him out of there. Wanted to pull him out, hug him, pat him down for any injuries - okay, maybe he was overreacting - and take him as far away from the creep as possible. But he couldn't. It wasn't his right.

He reached up, brushing some hair out of his face. "Thank you," he said again, and his voice was slowly becoming strained - impatient. "But I really need you to answer my questions now. Okay?"

Joe sighed, a loud sound that rumbled through the window. He lifted a hand, and Morgan jerked in his spot. He placed the hand on the back of Reid's head and -

"Hotch!" Morgan exclaimed, already running to the door.

\- pulled back roughly, yanking out a handful of the doctor's hair.

Reid yelped because small injury or not it  _burned_. He jumped up, his hand quickly reaching up and feeling the spot. Morgan opened the door and beckoned for him, doing no job of hiding his anger at the suspect, glaring harshly at him.

"Oh, come on," Joe mumbled as Reid all but ran into Morgan as he rushed out of the room. "I thought we were going to play for longer than that, Mr. Reid, how disappointing."

Morgan's eyes narrowed further. "Watch yourself."

He slammed the door shut and turned around, glancing at the doctor. He was hurdled up against the wall, frowning. Hotch was next to him, trying to the best of his ability to be comforting.

"Let me," Morgan whispered, and he stepped back. "Spencer," he muttered, getting as close to him as possible without being too obvious. He placed a hand on the small of his back. "Are you okay?"

Reid looked at him with a forced smile. "I don't know, am I bald now?"

Morgan couldn't help smiling. He reached up, running his fingers through his hair. "Nope, just as crazily fluffy as before," he teased, and Reid's smile grew more genuine. "Let's get you some coffee, okay?"

He glanced at Hotch, a quiet question, and he nodded. "Go ahead."

\---

"What?" Reid asked, eyes wide. He nearly dropped his coffee and maybe he would've if Morgan hadn't grabbed it from him. "Joe was..." he cleared his throat. "He was released?"

Hotch was undoubtedly feeling the guilt despite the decision not being any of his doing. He stepped forward, putting a hand on the doctor's shoulder and squeezing. "We couldn't hold him. Technically we have no evidence."

JJ had joined the two others on their endeavor to get coffee and been briefed on the situation. She obviously felt very strongly about it despite not having witnessed it firsthand.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said, a gentle comforting hand on Reid's arm. "He harassed a FBI agent, isn't that enough to hold him for a bit longer?"

His tongue darted out, dampening his chapped lips, and Morgan noted the nervous habit, pulling him close. Reid rested against him for support. He felt angry, lightheaded. Too many things at once.

And it was silly because he'd experienced things that easily outweighed some hair-pulling before but the memory just wouldn't go away. Wouldn't be swallowed down. It was lingering there, making him a lot more emotional than he wanted or needed.

"It's okay," he finally forced, reaching for his coffee. "I'm fine."

Morgan hesitated for a second or two before handing Reid his coffee, their fingers brushing. "Pretty boy, you don't have to lie. You have all the reason in the world to feel shaken up right now."

Reid smacked his lips after taking a sip of the coffee. The warmth filled his stomach; soothing. He smiled and though it wasn't big or bright it was sincere. Morgan returned it. "I'm fine, really. I just... I thought I could get a confession out of him, that's all."

"It isn't your fault," Hotch said, nodding. "We've just gotta find another way to get the truth out of him." He turned around and started in the direction of the conference room. "JJ?"

She glanced at Reid, squeezing his arm for a final time, before following after him. 

Morgan waited for them to go around the corner before peering at Reid. He leaned in, making sure nobody was looking, and pressed a gentle kiss onto the doctor's forehead. He lingered there, his hand resting in his hair. "Don't worry, we'll get 'im."

"I know," Reid mumbled. "I know."


	2. Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just for everyone wondering I have a really (messy) schedule set up for fics now. I'm going to update in the order of; Strands Of Fate, Destiny, Quieter Than Words. Since I just updated this, I will be updating Destiny next (but I'm not entirely sure a day) and Quieter Than Words after that. Hope that helps you guys a bit. It isn't a very secure schedule but it's better than having nothing!

Reid curled up on the couch, a book in his lap, and listened as Morgan made clattering noises from the kitchen. He had come over with him after work of his own accord, not that Reid minded, and offered to make dinner for the two of them. Reid had wanted to decline the offer - Morgan surely had better things he could be doing on the weekend after a long day of working to find any clues about Joe - but the second his stomach rumbling, signaling his hunger, Morgan had been determined.

His eyes skimmed the pages of his book, and he knew he was reading slower than usual but he didn't question it. Today, like yesterday, had been stressful. Joe was still out there, likely searching for a new victim, but there was nothing they could do about it right now. 

Reid pursed his lips, the words becoming fuzzy on the page in front of him. He was getting so stressed he couldn't read properly. If there was one thing he wouldn't let Joe Matthews steal from him though it was the comfort he found in reading.

Closing the book, he placed it aside for now and leaned back on the couch. The smell of spaghetti touched his nose and he breathed in it, smiling at the familiar smell. Morgan walked out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a rag, and grinned. "Dinner is ready, your majesty."

Reid stood up and walked past the agent, trying not to smile. "Don't ever call me that again."

"Whatever you say," Morgan mumbled as he followed after him, smile widening, "your majesty."

\---

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Morgan asked, lingering in the doorway. Reid had forced him to take some of the leftovers with him in a small box. His face did no job of hiding how worried he was, and Reid found it endearing though also a bit troublesome. He wasn't a kid.

Reid smiled and reached out, placing a soft hand on the agent's arm. "Derek, I'll be fine." He squeezed Morgan's arm before letting go. "How about I promise if anything happens I'll call you?" he offered; a compromise that he knew would make the other feel a lot more comfortable.

And it did, no doubt.

Morgan breathed out, relieved, and pulled him into a hug. "Like I said earlier," he started, releasing him from his embrace and looking into the doctor's eyes, "it's totally understandable if you're feeling out of sorts right now. Joe directly targeted you, it's not your fault if - "

Reid leaned in, silencing him with a kiss. When they separated, he was satisfied with the stunned look Morgan was giving. While they had come out about their feelings for each other, they hadn't managed to kiss - properly - until now. It'd always been little soft kisses on their foreheads or cheeks.

He reached up, running a hand over the agent's cheek, his thumb stroking his jawline. "I'll be okay, Derek, but thanks for worrying about me."

Morgan nodded, looking a bit more sure now. "Be safe, Spencer."

And the door closed.

\---

Reid tried staying up long enough to read a couple more books, what he usually did when he was looking for an escape from something, but his mind was too all over the place to focus on anything. He ended up admitting defeat, placing the books back on the shelf in their rightful spots.

He knew right now the best thing to do was sleep. He would wake up refreshed tomorrow.

Switching the lights off in all of the rooms but the bathroom, he began preparing for bed. Reid turned on the water and grabbed his toothbrush. He was halfway finished with the task when he heard a sound from outside so quiet he almost thought he'd imagined it before it happened again - louder.

Reid blinked, and his stomach did somersaults.

For once he was really wishing he had a dog he could blame the noise on but alas he was alone in the apartment.

Or should be alone, at least.

Reid kept the water running,  not wanting to give himself away, and slowly opened the door, peeking outside into the hallway. It was dark, the only source of light streaming in from the window at the end of the hall. He chewed thoughtfully on his lip for a moment before opening the door the rest of the way and stepping out.

The sound happened again and he jumped. He couldn't place it but it sounded like metal and wood banging, colliding maybe.

Reid breathed out slowly, calming himself, and circled the corner slowly. It would've been a lot easier to see things if he hadn't turned the lights off earlier but there was no going back and fixing things now. He approached the lamp in the living room and clicked it on, glancing around.

That's when he saw it. The door was opened, swaying slightly. Reid swallowed.

"Derek?" he called, and he could feel his head spinning. "Did you forget something?"

Reid turned his head, searching, and found his gun right where he'd left it on the table. He wasted no time in rushing to it, snatching the weapon up in his hands. He did a final sweep of the living room before moving into the kitchen. Just like the other room, it seemed to be untouched.

He licked his lips, trying to reason with himself. Maybe the wind opened the door, maybe Morgan didn't properly close it.

Reid walked back to the door, softly closing it with a click before locking it. He glanced around one last time before placing his gun back on the table. He was imagining things, that's all it was. Lack of sleep could cause that quite easily actually. He rubbed his eyes, yawning, before going back for the bathroom.

He opened the door and stopped, his heart pumping blood at alarming rates.

The water was off.

Reid stepped back, nearly stumbling. He knew he wasn't imagining things now. He'd left the water on, he _knew_ that.

He didn't pause for even a moment, he turned right around and exited the apartment. Reid lingered in the hallway for a long moment, debating his options, before realizing he only had one. He leaned up against the wall and pulled out his phone, dialing a number he'd been hoping he wouldn't have to call. Not because of something like this, at least, he liked calling Morgan on his own terms. When he just wanted to hear him, listen to him.

The phone ringed for a few seconds before Morgan finally answered. "Hey, Spencer, what's up?"

Reid stared across the hall at the blank wall looking back at him. He grasped the phone in his hand tightly. "Derek," he started, and his voice was embarrassingly high-pitched, "I don't want to bother you if you're busy or way too tired or - " He cleared his throat. "I don't think I want to be alone tonight."

"Did something happen?" Morgan asked after a moment, any tiredness had vanished from his voice.

He glanced at the door to his apartment. "Honestly?" Reid sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know."

Morgan didn't say anything for a second or two and Reid was beginning to think he really had bothered him by calling when he finally began talking again. "Spencer," he said, slow and calm. "I need you to listen, okay?" Reid didn't like where this was going but he agreed nevertheless. "Did you leave the room and come back to realize your front door had been opened?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Did you?" Morgan stressed. 

Reid looked back at the door. "Yes, why..." His brain was stormed with memories and he clenched the phone. "Every victim's house was found with the door opened as if there was no immediate sign of a struggle," he mumbled, feeling almost numb. He breathed in. "Derek, I don't feel so good right now."

"I know," Morgan replied immediately, a special gentleness to his voice he rarely used for anyone but him, and Reid could distantly hear through the phone Morgan's car. "I'm going to come get you but you know it's going to be a couple minutes. I need you to make sure your gun is on you, okay? Can you do that?" 

Reid remembered the gun he'd left absently on the table inside and hesitated. "I - yes."

Morgan seemed relieved at that. "Once you have it, go outside and wait. The victims are always attacked in their homes."

He, and Reid, both knew if Joe really wanted him nothing would stop him but it was all Morgan could do right now. 

Reid kept the phone lodged between his ear and shoulder as he went back inside, successfully grabbing the gun and rushing back outside. It was relaxing, at least, to be outside with the cool night air filling his lungs. He went down to the steps of the building and sat down, the gun resting in his lap. 

For the entire three minutes it took for Morgan to get to him, he never once hung up the phone.

"Spencer, Spencer," he started as soon as he got out of his car, running up to him. "Are you okay? Did you see him?"

Reid answered honestly, shaking his head no, and Morgan dropped down next to him. He glanced back at the apartment building, stared for a few minutes, before placing his attention back on the agent that he'd made it his goal in life to protect no matter what. He extended his arms, a silent welcoming, and Reid hugged him without wasting a second.

Morgan ran his hand up and down his back, his other hand lingering on the gun hanging from his hip. "It's okay," he mumbled but he didn't sound half as confident as he'd intended. "It's okay, pretty boy, you're fine." Reid buried his face into the agent's shoulder. "You're right here and everything is fine."


	3. Night

Reid was sitting in the conference room, a cup of coffee placed in front of him on the table.

"You're sure it has something to do with Matthews?" Hotch asked.

Everyone had gathered at the BAU after a call from Morgan. Late or not, the minute all of them heard of the possibility of something happening to Reid, they'd gotten ready and came over as fast as possible. Garcia was still halfway in her pajamas, JJ had no makeup on, and Hotch's suit was wrinkled.

"I think so, yeah," Morgan replied, and he couldn't keep his eyes off Reid. "Reid said he noticed things... being moved in his apartment, like small things at first but then the front door was open and he didn't open it - he's sure of it." Morgan was wringing his hands nervously. "I'm scared of something happening to him."

JJ placed a hand on his back, rubbing circles. "Derek, we all are."

Hotch nodded, sighing. "I wish there was more we could do but you said there was no evidence, and Reid didn't directly see - "

"So you're saying I should send him back home?" Morgan replied, disbelieving. He scoffed, turning away.

Hotch sighed. Normally he would've confronted behavior like that but right now he, just like everyone, knew how upset Morgan was feeling. He, and the others, all knew about their relationship. Nobody had ever verified it aloud but it was obvious nevertheless. "Morgan," he started, and his voice was firm. "I never said that. I just have my hands tied. You know that."

Morgan glanced back at Hotch. "I'm sorry, I'm just... I'm worried."

"Maybe he can sleep here for the night," JJ offered.

Morgan looked at her and smiled, thankful she was trying but not liking the idea. "I don't think Reid will feel comfortable sleeping here - " he gestured around " - I mean, it's not exactly warm or welcoming." He focused his gaze back on Reid, who was slowly falling asleep at the table. "He can stay with me."

"Are you sure?" Garcia asked. "I can maybe - "

Morgan stood up. "Nah, it's fine." He ran his fingers down his neck; a nervous habit. He didn't really know why he was feeling nervous about the thought of staying the night with Reid but he was - his stomach was tight, fluttery. It was weird, he shouldn't feel nervous about being alone with him for a night considering the two of them were boyfriends. The word warmed his tongue. Morgan cleared his throat and glanced around at everyone. "Thank you guys for coming so quickly." 

JJ nodded. "Of course, anything for you or Reid."

"We will be looking into it more tomorrow," Hotch promised, "but for now we all need our rest."

Everyone left after saying their goodbyes to Reid, and Morgan lingered in the conference room with him. He hadn't mentioned the plan for tonight yet, likely because he was still feeling a bit nervous about it. But with the way Reid kept nodding off at the table, he knew he wouldn't last much longer without a bed.

"Spencer," he mumbled, and Reid glanced at him blearily, "you're gonna be staying with me tonight, that okay with you?"

Reid blinked, processing the words. "Yeah. I'm tired."

Morgan laughed at his blunt way of speaking; something he only did when he got tired. "Come on," he said, and he was walking around the table and helping Reid up. Reid leaned against him as he walked them out of the conference room and ultimately out of the BAU.

\---

"I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight," Morgan explained as he walked around the house, gathering blankets for himself. "You can have the bed, okay?" He knew it sounded odd to be separating them when they were technically lovers but they were, above all else, lovers who hadn't done anything like sleep together yet. It was just within the last twenty-four hours they'd even have a proper first _kiss_.

Reid was lingering in the doorway, leaning against the wall. He was so tired Morgan was worried he'd fall over. "No."

Surprised, Morgan dropped the blankets on the couch and glanced at him. "No?"

"This is your house," Reid explained, yawning, "you should have the bed." There was a glint in his eyes that suggested that wasn't all, and Morgan knew what that meant. _And we're also lovers, why don't you want to sleep with me?_ But it wasn't like Morgan didn't like the idea - oh, he definitely did - he was just nervous. And Reid was scared right now, probably desperately searching for comfort anywhere he can nab it and Morgan didn't want to be a part of that.

If they ever did anything, it would be because they both wanted it. Not because Reid was scared and confused.

Approaching Reid, he gently grabbed his arm and showed him along to the bedroom. He opened the door and pushed him in, readying to close the door when he felt Reid's hand low on his stomach. It was dangerously close to _certain_ places, and Morgan swallowed. He knew Reid was too tired to be aware of where he was touching.

"Your bed is big," Reid muttered, tilting his head - and Morgan hated how endearing he looked. "We can share it."

Morgan hesitated because really his couch _wasn't_ very comfortable, and it wasn't like he couldn't sleep on top of the covers while Reid slept under them. He nodded finally, gently pushing Reid out of the way. Reid smiled, a little proud, and went over to the bed and plopped down.

"But you have to sleep under the covers, I sleep on top, got it?" Morgan explained as Reid wiggled under the blanket.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled tiredly, putting his head on the pillow and yawning. 

Morgan tried not to smile as he settled into bed, facing away from the young genius sleeping next to him. He'd dreamed of sleeping with Reid dozens of times before but never because a murderer was potentially stalking him. Just the thought ruined the mood.

He was almost asleep when he felt a tentative hand on his back. Morgan rubbed at his eyes, turning over. Reid was staring at him, the blanket pulled up and almost covering his mouth. Morgan blinked. Reid was so tired earlier he thought he'd surely fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

Reid pursed his lips, and before Morgan could do a thing he was reaching out for him again. It's not like Morgan was unhappy with Reid holding his hand, really he wasn't, he just didn't want him doing anything he'd regret just because he was scared and tired. Morgan stroked his thumbs over Reid's knuckles softly.

"Thank you," he said after a moment, squeezing his hand. Morgan lifted a curious eyebrow. "For everything."

Morgan smiled, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together. "Anything for you, pretty boy."

Reid breathed out, relaxing, and he wiggled closer to Morgan. This time, he didn't fight it.


	4. Time

Morgan was startled out of his sleep when he felt something - or _someone_ to be more accurate - tugging softly at his shirt. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the darkness of the room, before glancing down at Reid. He was staring back at him, his hand tangled up in his nightshirt. "What is it, pretty boy?"

Through the darkness, he watched as Reid slowly licked his lips. "I think I heard something."

Morgan sat up in bed, his hand immediately feeling around his nightstand for his gun. Once he had it, he peered back at Reid. "When?" he asked, deciding he had a better question. "What did it sound like?"

Reid sat up with him, and Morgan could tell he was flustered. "Just now. It just sounded like something fell."

He hoped that was all but he couldn't be too careful - not right now, not with the threat of someone after his boy. Morgan quietly climbed out of bed, his gun held tightly in his right hand, and gestured for Reid to do the same. He quickly followed his order, standing up and lingering on the other side of the bed.

"Get in the bathroom," Morgan said, pointing at the bathroom, "and lock the door behind you."

Reid hesitated, chewing thoughtfully on his lip. He glanced at the door then back at Morgan worriedly. "Derek, I - "

" _Go_ ," Morgan cut him off, and Reid was surprised by how firm he sounded. "No arguing."

Reid took a step in the direction of the bathroom but he was still lingering, wringing his hands nervously.

"And don't unlock the door until I tell you it's safe," Morgan said as he was already halfway to the door of the bedroom. "Do you understand me?"

All at once Reid remembered Morgan wasn't just his _boyfriend_ , he was a trained FBI agent. He knew what he was doing, and he needed to trust him. Reid nodded curtly before turning around and slipping into the bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind him before dropping to the ground.

He sat with his shoulder touching the door, his ear pressed against the wood as he listened.

\---

Morgan slowly approached the bedroom door, listening closely for any sounds from the other side. He swiftly opened it, barging out into the hallway with his gun ready. Once he deemed it was safe, Morgan walked over and switched on the hallway lamp. He scaled the wall, checking each room he passed.

Every room he checked seemed to be untouched. 

Morgan was just starting to feel relieved when a loud sound from the kitchen sent shivers through his body. He threw his gun up and opened the door with his foot, rushing in. A pot clattered above the oven as he clicked on the light and glanced around. There was nobody there - not outwardly, at least.

He reached over and stilled the pot.

"If someone is in here," he started, "you better come out now or risk being shot in the head with a revolver."

The room stayed quiet, everything now stilled. Morgan knew there weren't many places someone could be hiding in his kitchen - it was fairly small - but he still felt unnerved. He circled the island and checked behind it. Nobody was there and there were no signs anyone had been there at all.

Morgan sighed and slipped his gun into the back of his sweatpants. He was too unsettled and he knew he needed to calm down. Something had probably just fell, that's all. Morgan's eyes swept over the room one last time when he noticed the coffeemaker wasn't in the right spot. 

He furrowed his brows. He thought he might be imagining it at first but he knew he wasn't. It was always in the same spot and now it was a good foot or two pushed to the left. Morgan approached the counter and was about to touch the coffeemaker when suddenly the door opened behind him.

He grabbed his gun as quickly as he could and turned around. 

"Derek," Reid said, throwing his hands up, "it's me."

Morgan blinked, slowly lowering his gun. "I told you - "

"I know, I know," Reid replied, "I just assumed it was okay when I didn't hear anything."

Morgan snorted, shaking his head because he should've known better. He placed his gun back in the elastic of his sweatpants. All at once he remembered what he'd been doing before he was interrupted. Morgan pointed at the coffeemaker. "Did you move the coffeemaker at any point today?"

He knew Reid's answer just by looking at him. He was just as confused as he'd been. "No, why?"

Morgan's heart jumped. "Nothing, I just - it's in the wrong spot."

Reid walked closer, glancing at the coffeemaker curiously. "I doubt it's a big deal. It probably just got shifted."

"Right, I should probably still check it just to be sure." Reid nodded as he watched. Morgan started by scooting the coffeemaker over, checking underneath it. Nothing was there and he sighed. He knew he was overreacting but just to be safe Morgan opened the top of the coffeemaker. His heart stilled. "Spencer, get outside."

Reid tried to glance over his shoulder but Morgan placed his elbow out to stop him. "Outside _now_."

"I'm not going unless you tell me what's - " Reid stood up on his tiptoes and finally caught sight of what Morgan was hiding. 

A bomb, small and quiet, had been stuffed inside the back of the coffeemaker.

"Will you listen to me now?" Morgan asked, knocking his chin in the direction of the door. "Go."

Reid put a hand on Morgan's arm, hesitating. "I'm not leaving without you."

"I can't," Morgan glanced at the bomb; two minutes, "I can't just let it destroy my house, Spencer, I've gotta try to disable it."

Reid's gaze landed on the door. "Der, please."

Morgan's tongue ran over his teeth; something he always did when he was thinking. "You won't go without me, will ya?"

"Of course not," Reid replied instantly.

Morgan sighed. "You're so damn lucky I care about you more than my house, you little - "

Reid yanked on his shirt. "Insult me later, okay?"

"I will," Morgan said as he grabbed Reid's hand and pulled him to the door. He opened the door and Reid quickly slipped out under his arm into the yard and Morgan followed behind him. He'd glanced at the timer before they'd left; one minute, forty seconds. He couldn't really know how much damage they should be expecting when he didn't get a chance to look at the build of the bomb.

He could only hope it was meant to take out the kitchen and _only_ the kitchen.

Morgan whistled and Reid watched, confused, before everything clicked when he saw Clooney come running out from the door. He jumped at Reid and he couldn't help laughing a little at the excited dog, petting behind his ears as he glanced up at Morgan. "What should we do?"

"Get across the street," Morgan said, pushing Reid in the direction, "and take Clooney with you." 

Reid paused on the sidewalk, his hand holding Clooney's collar. "What about you?"

He gestured at his neighbor's house; a woman lived there who always watched Clooney when he was away because of work. 

Reid didn't need to be told what he was planning to do, he knew without asking. He pulled Clooney with him as he crossed the street and leaned against a mailbox, watching as Morgan ran up the steps to his neighbor's house and started banging on the door.

Clooney fought to be let go but Reid kept him stilled. He was just as worried as him about Morgan.

He sighed, relieved, when Morgan joined him. "Did you get her?"

Morgan pointed down the street. "She has a friend down there, she's going there to call the police for us."

Just then, it was like the world stopped as a deafening sound erupted throughout the neighborhood.

Morgan immediately threw himself in front of Reid and Reid accidentally released Clooney's collar. Thankfully he ran back, not _into_ the flying debris. Morgan groaned, a pained sound, and Reid wrapped his arms around him as he watched the house behind them go up in flames. "What is it, Der, are you hurt?" He pulled his hands back and glanced at them. "You're bleeding," Reid exclaimed, his heart jumping. "Turn around - "

He turned Morgan around softly and his stomach churned painfully. A large piece of wood was lodged in his back. 

"Baby, baby," Morgan mumbled, his voice slurred, and Reid looked at him, "are you hurt?"

Reid felt ill. He gently touched Morgan's cheek. "I'm fine, Der, but you got hurt, okay?"

"I don't," Morgan breathed out, "I don't feel any pain."

Reid licked his lips. "Okay, okay, just stay right here," he said as he tightened his arms around him.

He glanced up just as a woman approached them, her eyes growing wide as she noticed the injury on Morgan's back. Reid slowly recognized her as his neighbor and he tried everything he could to smile up at her but it wasn't possible right now. She cleared her throat, glancing away from Morgan. "I called 911."

Reid nodded, holding Morgan tightly. 

 

 


End file.
